Iris Sona Thūrwolf
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #212121; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| is the first Demonic Plant Incarnation created daughter by Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Personality Iris was shown as an extremely quiet girl but willingly will eat anyone without showing any their mercy while letting them scream in fear towards her which she would smirk coldly at them. She had usually had an odd habit to eat anyone who stands in her created father's path but Being the middle demon flower child bookworm out of the two of her step-siblings while having known her step-siblings when she was just a child while being held by her older step-sister Ashelia who she was trusted and taking care of. however, she had bravely and tries to remain mellow even when she was a little kid. but she also appeared scary in many sticky situations. she is normally quiet and had a strong will. yet Iris appears to quite helpful to her two step-siblings. during her Freetime, she was shown around a bed of flowers at a local hill at Thūrwolf hills reading quietly to herself. however, she is rarely quiet yet mischievous and was known she was kind and very helpful but several times and attempts to cheer up her step-sisters up. Iris had a trademark that she can take care of others with such great ease and can fight on her own. this was shown in her most of her subtle fights. Iris is also an average bookworm just like her aunt Lillian had, she also possesses a normal carefree nature, willing to one day to fly her creator father's airship with her younger sister and two step-sisters being with her one day. Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Middle Demonic plant Incarnation daughter of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf ** - the Older Sister of Arukas Phoebe Thūrwolf ** - The Middle half-Sister to Ashelïa Faith Thūrwolf, Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf * - The Niece to Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson, ** - The Cousin to Rena Scheris Tearson, Renako Kuina Tearson, Ruby Tearson and Annie Tearson Friends Rivels Events Appearance Iris has short black hair while she had bright demonic violet-red eyes while on her left wrist arm had the patch tribe tattoo Before the Timeskip she wears a black short-sleeved hoodie and a black tartan-pattern miniskirt. the black accents of her outfit are white. She wears black heeled boots with black soles. She has a leather choker and a coin necklace with a round black coin pendant. She wears two brown belts with a silver chain hanging from one attached to her skirt. She has the brown belt wrapped around, bellow on her arm while she had a black leather bracer on her other wrist. After the Timeskip doing the Timeskip Iris wears a sleeveless, buttoned dull dark purple dress bound by a light green necktie like scarf and She wears white undergarments underneath. She also wears long black fingerless gloves on her right and left hands and a pair of black ankle-length thigh high stockings with black sandals. Abilities and Powers Iris is a highly gifted shaman fighter, inheriting her creator father's shamanic power and her aunt Lillian's smart mind, leading her great-great-grandmother to call her a shaman fighter. Accredited to her Thūrwolf family lineage, her early shamanic skills allowed her to progress much easier and ultimately made her having her two step-sisters helping her expect her to easily pass the test of Silva's. Likewise, she could single-handed a defeat dozens of shaman fighters in one single fight with a single fire punch *'Intelligence': Iris has a gifted super genius-level intellect and possesses a great deal of high knowledge of the mystic artifacts of her family. she is also extremely skilled, an expert battle strategist for battles, and highly skilled. *'Thought Reader': *'Ace Pilot skills': Iris is a resourceful and adaptive Pilot on any air vehicle. She was able to ride an aircraft her father created a long time ago with high Tech to such a great degree that she was able to ride it across the air at high speeds dodging potential hazards. In addition, she was able to maneuver a minivan with sharp focus throughout the skies of nighttime *'Teleportation': Demonic Chlorokinetic Abilities *'Leading Ivy Vine Thorn impalement': Iris' favorite technique that transforms her leading ivy vine to grow into large numbers as sharp Thorn's that can burst out of the ground and then impales anyone this was Used by Iris in order to kill unwelcome people who go to her greenhouse *'Tendrils': Iris can constrict and grapple with an enemy with her many ivy tendrils, each of which is capable of spitting a highly corrosive sap that can blind an opponent. Some of her ivy tendrils are capable of piercing through a person's flesh pretty easily, with one even impaling a human's head. Demonic Abilities *'Human Absorption': To make up for the lack of demonic shamanic power, Iris is forced to rely on absorbing or consuming raw humans in order to remain healthy. when she absorbs a less human being, a portion of Iris' raw shamanic strength gains a little strong and stronger to the human's power once is restored for the amount of time. However, Iris notes her body is not fully restored yet but she would absorbing more Humans to gain their powers *'Demon Regeneration': Iris with the demonic plant cells as a scary result, she could be easily tricked being killed by physical attacks. but when Iris' body was completely destroyed many times, She would regenerate from the damage She took, the time needed to do so varies depending on the nature of her bad injuries. *'Detachable Plant Eye': Iris can detach her right eye while taking off her glasses and at will, turning it into a flying eye plant demon, used to spy on her father's foes. She can send it to other worlds as well; this allowed her to watch anyone's shaman fight. her created father Eliskūya can see what Iris does by touching her eye socket, something Iris finds it quite "disgusting" in a way *'Digestive': while using her plant vines to pull someone close to her while allowing her to eat them whole, her power to eat hard objects, such as like steel, stems from her ability to produce a variety of digestive that acts on specific substances, making them easier to eat and digest. Primary Weapon History Creation "Birth" Iris was made from the Sharona De Vil Rhodes's white blood fused with demonic plant cells who was born from pieces of detached flesh that Sharona discarded inside Barrel Volcano Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Travailing to Thūrwolf Hills with Spot Collecting Rare flowers Name Etymology Character Trivia *her favorite drink was cold honey favored milk while her favorite food is steamed buns with vegetables while for dessert was green apple gelatin Musical Theme External Links Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2